The universe 4 key's
by Brabbitshira
Summary: Mariana, jacky, maria andrea, and sofia. Are normal girls that fall "accidentally" in hetaly only to know that they have powers. Rated T for romano, maria andrea, and mariana. Some 2p characters and other people , but mostly stupid things. Fail in sumary .


This is my first fic so don't be Meany pant with me please.

Diclamer: I don't own hetalia .

Key to the universe

Chapter one

When the universe was created and with him the nations god decided to create a key .anyone who possess that key will be the controller of the universe , but when Satan decided to stole it , god was aware of thins and when the Eden garden was profaned he decided to cut the key in 4 spreading it throw the world.

In history are a lot of myths of how the 4 parts of the universe key was created but all finish when it is broken down into 4 .

Because the great heroes of the nations of the world had a piece of that key but the key was lost and never seen again, making disaster as the dissolution of Prussia, the cold war ,and more tragedies.

Mariana POV

Pabu- Pabu- Pabu 'tte GO! Fuisshu ando chippusu!

Kirai na aitsu ni noroi wo kakete

Yousei-san, yousei-san! Aha-aha A-hha-haa〜!

.-I was singing in the cottage, where my 3 best friends and I were staying for camping

I was sitting in the couch until my dogs throw me out of there. Misutski as we know her was making pasta today so it was perfect, her real name was Maria Andréa but she like that we call her Misutski.

Jacky Chan! - I shout while I was jumping in the other couch. Jacky was drunk with sugar.

And last but not least it was in the ipad the cousin of Misutski Chan, sofi she was playing miku flick with high volume . the peace in the house was stressing so I took my I pod a leather jacket and I put the Germany character wig and put play and it begin the famous song from Ricky martin "living la Vida loca" so I was Ricky and all of us began to laugh with my stupid idea . Until diner was done

THIS IS PASTAAAAAAA! -all 4 of us yelled when we began to fight on who was going to eat first.

In chronological order sofi is the youngest with 13 years, Misutski is the second with 14 , I am the third with also 14, and Jacky is the fourth with 16.

Well we are a mess all together because at that dinner pasta was flying from different sides of the table. Why?. A food war and when we were out of supplies. We have pasta everywhere (inside our hair and our cloth) we only laugh and clean the table.

-hey girls we don't have more wood - we all look to the fire .it was getting dead. We enter in panic and begin to pack: food, flashlights, and the most important our phones and Nintendo DS.

- In other universe-

Third person POV

All the nations were running around they feel the unique sign of the 4 keys of universe but in different years or months, the first was in 1997 in Spain's house in the 25 of march:

Spain woke up with a feeling of joy, and when he look to his bedside table he saw 1/4 of a heart

-I was chosen to protect ¼ of the key –he just smile and took the piece of heart in his hands-I wonder what part of the universe is mine.

Then 1999 in Russia's house in the 8 of may:

Russia woke up with a strange feeling of calmness he feel all the wars and all the enemies weren't important he feel happy , he look up to the end of the bed it was ¼ of a snowflake, he just smile peacefully, he was chosen to protect one part of the universe

-hey, you are the one who I'm going to protect da? – And with no words the snowflake was floating to his lap and Russia took it and placed in his heart.

Then in the same year but in august 11 in Italy's house.

Italy woke up sweeting he was getting a nightmare and when he open his eyes he saw in front him ¼ of a diamond, forgetting about the nightmare, he took the diamond and went back to sleep singing "ve".

The last one was in 2000 in England's house.

England woke up with a horrible headache we was drunk the night before, but the headache stop when he saw in the door ¼ of a crown.

-bloody hell is that the sign!? Yes in your face world I was chosen by a key! But why is ¼ of it?

-Returning to normal world-

Mariana POV

-so what the hell are we going to do we are f****g lost- Misutski Chan shout

-hey girls that isn't a bear?- said sofi trying to scare us but for our bad luck it was a bear in there

-me cago en la puta madre*- I yelled

-ruuuun- Jacky took my our hands in chain an begin to run like Italian but we didn't saw a sign that said " be careful dangerous Clift"

We look down and said with an annoyed voice- Jacky if we survived the Clift I'm going to kill ya

We fell. We were yelling in all idioms we knew, vulgar words until we calm down, and if I had to count we had been falling a whole our and nothing happen so we began to play and eat until we fell asleep (still falling).

Sofia's POV

I woke up and I was in the top of a human pile .The last thing I remember was falling from the Clift, I look up and saw emerald eyes with bushy eyebrows, wait a sec caterpillars for eyebrows he must be Iggy

-Are you alright love? You fall from the roof with those 3 girls.

From the roof?! But we are in one piece and the roof doesn't have a hole?, this is freaking me but I have to ask him if he is iggy, asking don't hurt right?

-um, by any chance you are the representation of great Britain and northern Ireland?-his face was in shock and pale

-how do you know my name? Little girl.

-my name is Sofia canchila not little girl and is a large story to tell without those 3 berks

- so Sofia can you wake them up please?

- don't begin with the gentleman Iggy, we all know you are not, well gentleman don't get drunk, and know how to cook

-hey I don't get drunk that easy and MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD!

-my point is that I can wake up 2 of them

-and why the last one don't

-she have anger issues, when she wake up, and can kill us.

-ok wake one of them

-Of course –I said happy to prove my new trick for waking Jacky up

-Hey Spain is in here –I whisper in her ear, and in a second she was up saying "where" is she was a pirate who was said they found land.

I just giggle when Jacky begin to hug Spain and he just smile.

And when I reach my cousin I just place my headphones in her ears and I put play in the whole volume and it began to sound JB* making her began to yelled in pain

And Mari was the most difficult so I made waffles and the scent enter in her nose and she sit down in a second and began to eat them.

-they are awake so what do you want

Third person POV

-Whoa Iggy you have 4 chicks in here and you didn't tell me!- it was America who just appeared from nowhere

-bloody America don't appear from nowhere, and DONT CALL ME THAT

-sorry but seriously who are those girls

-She is Sofia but I don't know the rest- he said pointing to sofi

-well I'm munch Mariana (eating waffle)

-I'm Jacky –still hugging Spain

-And I'm Misutski –said Misutski Chan while she was rubbing her ears.

-cool dudes I'm…

-America we know- all 4 said in chorus

-They fall from the sky- said Iggy

-if they are four they can be the 4 parts of the universe key right- it was of the few things that America said that have logic.

-I think so

- what are you rralking about we arent key we are just people

-so how do you explain that you fall from the roof!- said england pissed of

- I dont know

- england the simbols were a crown, a heart , a snowflacke, and a diamond. But all were sliced- said spain in a serius tone

- the simbols might be a sign, of who is who, but the question is jow we have to discoberit

- the simbols represent something about that person but...

- you are going to shut the fuck up and stop saying but becouse I might kick your butt- that was misutski

All the 4 girls began to get pale an then begin to cry in pure pain pressing hard with her hand her right whrist . Spain was the one who get to know becouse jacky was beside him.

- guys , something is geting drawn in her skin with fire .

- that is how we know who is who- said an unknown voice

Traductions:

*JB: Justin biever

* me cago en la puta madre: I shit on the fucking

**Well this is my first fic,I don't have much to say so**

**Bbrabbitshira out**

**God send the otakus for a reason : and satan bring the jb so bye see ya in other chapter**


End file.
